


wake me up in san francisco

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Dance Club/Night Club, M/M, Mentions of Dean/Jared, Recreational Drug Use, Takes place during season 6, Warnings for intense drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: When Rusty has a conference in San Francisco, he and Brock decide the boys are old enough to finally be left alone. The two decide to go all out for their vacation and really live it up once in the city.





	wake me up in san francisco

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank WitterPrompts (@witterprompts on Tumblr) for some awesome prompts that inspired this short fic! Definitely go check them out!
> 
> "One, two, three!  
> Let's bring it on  
> DJ, play my favourite beats all night long  
> Popping some bottles; champagne, red wine  
> And we both giddy up on the rooftop  
> And watch the city lights"
> 
> \--San Francisco by Cascada

Looking in the mirror before him, Rusty was taken back for a moment. He let his mind roam over the events of the last several days leading up to now. He and Brock were currently in a hotel room together, each getting ready to go out for the night.

He glanced down at the small container before him, a plastic box holding some very precious cargo he'd obtained for the both of them for this very vacation. 

Rusty had been called on to attend a business conference there in San Francisco. It was a simple thing, just a luncheon basically but it had turned into a week long retreat for him and his bodyguard, a much needed break and time away.

The man eyed the ecstasy tablets contained inside with a little apprehension but they deserved the night off. They'd definitely been working hard, each doing their part with the company and the boys. And it had been a while since Brock had partaken in some molly. 

A light rapping on the bathroom door shook him from his reverie and he quickly opened the door for the man.

“Hey Doc... you about ready?” Brock asked, a big smile on his face.

Rusty took in the way he'd dressed, a simple black suit jacket, matching tie and dress shirt to boot. “All black... you look... nice.”

“Eh. You know.” The man was never good with compliments and so he'd done that thing where he shrugged the comment off and averted his gaze.

Turning back to the mirror, Rusty adjusted his own dress shirt and slacks before deciding he was satisfied. “Alright, let's go.” As he slipped out of the bathroom, he made sure to grab the pill container.

…

It was saturday evening of the previous week, that Rusty had first announced to his family news of the conference.

“What? But I can't go, Pop! I have an exam next week.” Dean complained, fork dug deep into his chinese takeout from his place on the floor of the living room.

“Yeah Pop, I... I've got plans, you know? I don't really care about California!” Hank agreed, his attention split between the TV and his father evenly.

Rusty heaved a sigh, eyeing Brock across the room from his place on the couch with his beef and broccoli. “Well, look boys, I don't exactly love the idea of schlepping across the country for this thing either but-”

“Well, hang on. Who says you boys have to come with us anyway?”

All eyes turned towards the blonde as he gently set his styrofoam container on their coffee table. He shrugged. “I mean, you guys are grown enough now, who says we have to watch you?”

Hank perked up. “Hey, yeah! We don't need a babysitter anymore! We're grown men!”

Rusty rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't go that far. But Brock has a point. I suppose you boys could stay behind and Hatred can keep an eye on you.”

Dean went back to eating, satisfied he wouldn't have to miss any of his classes and more importantly, any free time spent with Jared.

Hank sighed, exasperated. “Oh please, if anything, we'd be keeping an eye on him!”

Brock began to laugh at that as he dug into his food once more.

Rusty came to join him on the couch and began reaching for his own dinner. “Well, I guess that's settled then.”

“So... San Francisco, huh?” Brock had asked with a grin. This should be interesting. And so, off they had flew in their private jet, just the two of them.

…

When they arrived at the night club they had planned on going to, Rusty had already been dealing with a major case of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It was as if he'd never been to a club before, he'd gone often years ago when the boys were still pretty young. And sure, that probably had a lot to do with his MDMA addition but it had also been a lot of fun.

Nowadays, however, he'd become much more reserved, much more of a homebody, a boring nobody really.

Brock stepped out of the car to allow the valet to take over. He skipped over to the passenger side to hold the door open for the super scientist.

“Thank you.” He said as he stood, more than a little bemused. The butterflies settled a little bit and he gave him a bright smile.

“Shall we?” The blonde asked, offering his arm for him to take hold.

Rusty beamed as they headed towards the entrance.

The line was long, the bouncers at the door looking gruff but Brock seemed unperturbed as he marched them straight up there to him.

“Hey there.” He said confidently, slipping the man a $100 bill as he smirked. Rusty's eyes widened as the man nodded curtly and stepped aside to let them in, skipping the line and everything.

“Wh-what was that?” He sputtered as he was dragged along by the man.

Brock chuckled. “I know how people work. And hey, tonight's supposed to be special, right?”

Rusty shut up at that and the two eyed the inside of the club. On one side, a immense dance floor, in the corner an elaborate bar and on the other side a nice but small sitting area with some couches.

Eyeing the bar with interest, the buff man turned to the smaller one. “Feel like a drink?”

“Actually... “ The super scientist began, adjusting his glasses as he smirked at his partner. “I have something else in mind first.”

…

They were in the bathroom, standing beneath the brightness of the lighted mirror and very surprised at the lack of others coming in and out. Still, it was pretty early, the party had just gotten started.

“You wanna what?”

Rusty frowned, perhaps this wasn't the best idea. “I just thought... hey, we never go out together anywhere. And you've never tried it so... “ He trailed off, eyes focused on the ceramic of the sinks.

Brock glanced around the immaculate space as he chewed his lip, deep in thought. He had never tried ecstasy, not out of avoidance, it just had never come up. And this trip had been important to him, a chance to get away and relax, which was why he'd brought up the boys staying home in the first place.

He glanced at the older man, still lost in thought. He did want to spend some time with him and what better way than sharing an experience like this one? It seemed important to him.

“What the hell?” He shrugged finally and with a smirk, grabbed the box right out of his hands.

“Oh, well, uh... wait, just take one though!”

Brock chuckled. “I'm not exactly a small guy, Doc.”

“Yeah, I know, but... still.”

Nodding in agreement, he took one of the small white tablets and handed the box back to the man, waiting patiently for his instruction.

Rusty took one of the tablets out as well before stashing the box away, lest someone happen to enter the men's room and notice them.

“Okay, so uh... how about count of three?”

Brock shrugged and smirked. “Three.” He said, popping it back much to the annoyance of the scientist.

“Cute.” He said, before throwing back his own.

…

They danced. They drank champagne. Rusty got it in his head to try every fruity looking drink on the menu though he only made it through three before giving up.

The DJ near the front loved yelling at the crowd so they would yell back in response. The atmosphere was alive and fresh with smells and sights and sounds. Everything felt alive though that was probably just the E.

Brock gripped at Rusty, his employer, his friend, his... hard to put a finger on the label of just what he was, especially in his current state of mind. The man leaned into his touch as they danced together, surrounded by a crowd of the very young and to some very middle aged.

The music seemed to bounce around them, palatable and reminiscent of some distant memory Rusty could no longer place. He looked into Brock's widened pupils and smiled, happy to be here and now and in this place with him.

They continued dancing through song after song, kind of losing track of time, not that it mattered much.

As they settled near a small table in the corner, Rusty found himself being push down onto a chair before a retreating Brock left his sight entirely. After a minute that felt like twenty, he came back with even more champagne, a whole bottle this time and some kind of nachos. And the two laughed hysterically at nothing and everything in between. 

…

“Oh, Brock.” Rusty uttered in surprise, hand placed on his chest dramatically, eyes lighting up at the familiar man approaching.

“What are you up to?” He grinned, leaning in.

“Nothing. I'm just... “ He laughed in response, a little embarrassed. “I was just thinkin' I'm... really hot. I was... kind of hiding over here. I'm hot.” He trailed off, eyes taking in the sweat shimmering across the taller man's face, more than a little distracted by it. 

“Well then, it's a good thing I'm here to save you, isn't it?” Brock smirked, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his massive chest. He was feeling the heat as well, in more than one way really.

Rusty giggled distantly, the intensely loud sound of the thumping music around them obscuring bits of it. The super scientist eyed some women that passed a few feet away, heading towards the bathrooms. He stepped closer to the man, a little light on his toes, a little faint but hanging in. “How are you feelin'?”

Brock licked his lips, shrugging, allowing the man to grip and paw gently at his silk shirt. “I'm... good. Feelin' good. How do you feel?” God, his mouth was dry. They should get more champagne!

Rusty giggled again, almost knocking into him. “I already told you that!”

“Oh.” And he laughed too.

The two made their way back out towards the noisy dance floor, the bright, flashing colors cascading across their features as Rusty allowed himself to be pulled along by the bigger, stronger man. But instead of dancing, he found himself being embraced by Brock as they sort of slowly swayed to the music, never mind the intense beats and fast pace of it all.

He felt content, felt calm, despite the rapid thudding of his heart against his chest. Shutting his eyes, Rusty's mind drifted back towards the luncheon they'd attended and how awful and boring it'd been. Now he was here, dancing under flashy lights and feeling alive.

And god he loved this man, with every inch and fiber of his being.

...

The ride back to their hotel was quick, which probably had a lot to do with their inebriation. Brock had somehow had the wherewithal to get an Uber for them because there was no way they'd be able to drive.

The two made their way up the steps and inside before heading towards the elevators, Brock's hand never leaving the small of Rusty's back.

A few small smiles shared between them in the elevator were largely ignored by the other patrons inside. The ride up to their floor didn't take long.

Once at the door, Brock fumbled with the key card but got the door open on the third try.

Entering the now dark room, Rusty threw himself backward onto the king size mattress not with exhaustion but pure relaxation.

Brock smirked at the sight, hands in his pockets as he watched him for a moment. But before long, the super scientist was sitting all the way up, a sense of urgency in his eyes. “We should order room service!”

And that got the man to laugh finally, at the “doctor”, at the joy the whole day and night had brought him, at everything.

“What?” Rusty pouted as he stood up to face him.

“You're so... special to me, god, you're like my... my whole purpose, my existence-”

Rusty straightened a little and began to interject. “Brock, I-”

“Shh... let me be sappy. I want to show you my appreciation.” He interrupted, one finger smooshed against his lips sloppily. Rusty had to laugh at the absurdity of their situation.

Brock looked down at his dress shoes and then back up at the scientist goofily, still feeling the effects of the drug and the drinks. “I'm really glad we took this trip, you know? It's... it's nice.”

Rusty took the opportunity to step a little bit closer to the man. “Yeah... I agree.” He slid his hands up the man's large biceps and up to his shoulders to grip them through the fabric of the black shirt. Before he knew it, they were smashing their lips together, their tongues thrashing together as they stepped even closer towards one another.

The night was spent entirely in one another's embrace, a night filled with love and companionship, with truth and affection.

They even ordered waffles from room service in the morning so it turned out to be a perfect week after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this goofy ending. I just... did not know how to close it properly! But I thought maybe waffles? Idk.


End file.
